Game Night
by umhi-im-Rawr
Summary: Adam and Drew invite the guys over to watch the game, and Eli just doesn't like football. Eli/Clare in chapter 2 OR Eli/Drew in chapter 3 .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is an Eclare and/or a Dreli/Edrew, depending on what chapter you choose to read after chapter 1. (: Enjoy!**

"Where the hell are they?"

Adam was circling the couch, his big blue eyes frantically scouring the room for anything that could be out of place. He walked over to the TV and looked at the clock on the Comcast box, then the clock on his cell phone. Both times were the same.

"Adam, it's 8:05. You told Eli to come at 8," Drew said from his spot on the couch. He pulled the lever on the side to pull up the foot rest. He took out his phone and nonchalantly sent a sweet reply to Alli's text. Adam let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Exactly, and it's 8:05," Adam replied, emphasizing the five. He put his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. "You _did_ tell K.C. and Sav it was 8?"

"_Yes_, Adam. For the million-and-tenth time, I made sure everyone knew to come at 8. Nobody's late yet! It's only been five minutes! You can't expect everyone to come on time." Drew reached forward to take a Dorito from the bowl on the table. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Last time I tried to have a guys' night, Eli bailed to hang with his frickin' girlfriend," Adam started pacing, and Drew sighed, knowing he shouldn't have gotten his brother going. "And then when I tried to have guy time with that bastard Fitz, he called me a girl. Plus I put a hell of a lot of effort into this thing! I had to figure out what football team we would all want to see play, bought a bunch of snacks and even some cake, all with my own money, and I had to try and get mom and dad out of the house, especially mom, so that nobody would get in the way!"

Drew stared at Adam. The younger boy glanced back at him, took a deep breath, and pulled his hat off. He shook his head a little, fixed his hair, and put the hat back on.

"Sorry," Adam said, sitting down on the couch next to Drew. "I don't know what's up with me. I'm kinda..."

"PMSing?" Drew suggested.

"Shut the hell up. I was going to say stressed," Adam replied, trying to shoot Drew a cold look, but Drew failed to be affected. It wasn't too much of a faux pas to comment on Adam's gender identity as long as Drew was the one doing it.

The doorbell rang, followed by a loud knock. Adam usually hated when people did both, but he was too excited to be annoyed. He hopped off the couch and nearly sprinted to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Hey," Adam said, trying to mask his excitement. Both Eli and Sav were at the door, and Adam assumed they had carpooled. He gestured for them to come in.

"Only you could get me to watch football, Adam," Eli sighed, grinning as he dropped his black messenger bag by the door, where he kicked off his shoes. Sav kicked his own off.

"I can't believe you _don't_ like football," Sav replied incredulously, shaking his head. Drew waved the boys over to the couch. Sav plopped himself down on Drew's left while Eli took a seat on his right. Naturally, Adam sat next to his friend.

"I can't believe you do," Eli countered, smirking. Drew turned on the TV. The game was about to start. "Specifically, I can't believe you like to watch it. A bunch of guys all wearing the same thing, running around a field, crashing into each other, falling, and then walking around with a frustrated look on their sweaty faces while the camera zooms in. I don't see the appeal."

"Uh, excuse me, that's not _all_ there is to football," Drew chimed in, raising his eyebrows at Eli. Eli countered the look by raising his own eyebrows. "What about the cheerleaders?"

"Not my type," Eli answered with a shrug.

"_Excuse me?_ 'Not my type?' Do you have some kind of mental condition we should know about?" Sav asked, incredulous. The doorbell rang, and Adam went to answer it. Eli smirked and shrugged again.

"No," he replied. "Just like football, I don't really see the appeal."

"What's goin' on, guys?" KC greeted the boys as Adam let him into the house. The guys turned around on the couch to look at him. Eli half-waved politely, though he barely knew the guy.

"Eli doesn't think the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders are hot," Drew pulled KC into the conversation immediately. KC's eyes widened in surprise as he joined the group on the couch next to Sav.

"Is that even humanly possible?" he laughed. As if on cue, the screen was suddenly full of young, energetic women with obnoxiously perfect bodies jumping around. KC gestured to the screen.

"Look at that and tell me you don't think they're hot," he ordered, and the other guys watched Eli for his reaction. He looked the girls over, smirked and chuckled.

"Okay," he replied, positioning himself so he was sitting Indian-style on the couch. "I don't think they're hot."

"You, my friend, are definitely crazy," Adam agreed with the other guys, putting his hand on Eli's shoulder in mock-pity.

"Okay, so if smokin' hot, barely-clothed cheerleaders _aren't_ your type," KC began, grabbing a can of Pepsi off the table. "Then what is?"


	2. Chapter 2  Team Clare

**Team Clare**

Eli leaned back in the couch. He looked at the TV, examining the names of the two football teams. He tried to choose a team to support for the night.

"I like girls with something to offer," he replied after a pause, looking back at KC. He half-smiled, his mouth slanted. "I like a girl who can make me think, or challenge me. If all a girl has to offer is that she's hot, I don't really care."

"Oh, wow," Drew interrupted the conversation, and the rest of the group turned to look at him. He was grinning at his cell phone, his eyebrows raised and his bright white teeth gleaming. Sav tried to catch a glimpse of Drew's phone.

"Speaking of hot," Drew explained his text, still grinning widely. "Alli's having a girls' night. It doesn't get much hotter than a bunch of girls in Victoria's Secret pajamas confessing their deepest thoughts and sleeping together."

Eli laughed, Adam rolled his eyes, and KC raised his eyebrows and grinned. Sav made a face of sheer horror.

"Dude! That's my _sister_ you're talking about!" he scooted away from Drew in disgust. Adam and Eli looked at each other and laughed. Drew shrugged.

"Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't love to see Holly J in a sexy outfit snuggled up with a bunch of other hot girls," Drew challenged Sav, who couldn't hide his smile. KC patted Sav on the back.

"What makes you think they're all wearing lingerie and pressed together?" Adam mocked Drew's fantasies. He had a playful glint in his bright blue eyes. "Maybe they're all in battle armor, plotting your demise."

"I can see that happening," Eli agreed. His lips were tilted in a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, that's a little more likely," KC agreed, tearing his eyes away from the game. He took one last gulp of his pepsi before setting the empty can on the coffee table. "I can see Alli or Jenna in Drew's little porno-fantasy world, but can you imagine Saint Clare in Victoria's Secret _anything?_"

All the boys laughed except for Eli. His smile disappeared, and he stared at KC.

"I mean seriously, she's a sweet girl, but when we dated she seemed to be uncomfortable even if we just _kissed._ I was like, okay, I get that you used to dress like you belong to a convent and you'll pretend you've never heard of sex until you're married or whatever, but come on!" Drew and Sav laughed. Adam faked a chuckle. Eli kept his green eyes locked on KC in a hard stare.

"You and Clare dated?" Eli asked. He tried to keep the hostility from showing in his voice, and just barely succeeded. KC didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. It didn't last that long. I broke up with her for Jenna, but that didn't exactly work out either." He took another pepsi. Eli wanted to take the can and chuck it at his head. "She was pretty pissed about it. I wonder if she ever thinks about me."

Eli stifled a dark chuckle.

"Well, she's never mentioned you," he replied, turning back to face the television. He smirked a little when he realized the screen was showing a close-up of one of the players' faces as he walked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't help but feel that his previous description of televised football games was dead-on.

KC's eyebrows rose. "Oh, are you and Clare friends?"

Adam coughed, only magnifying the awkwardness of the situation. Eli smiled.

"She's my girlfriend," he replied. KC nearly choked on his soda.

"Oh, oh um... that's uh, cool." KC avoided Eli's eyes for a moment. Eli's smirk intensified. Making an ass out of his girlfriend's ex was priceless.

"I was just joking when I said those things about Clare," he hastily tried to cover up his social catastrophe. Eli wanted to laugh at how predictable he was being. "Really, I was. You're a lucky man; she's a great girl."

Eli genuinely smiled this time instead of smirking. KC was a bit of an ass, but maybe not a total one. Still, Eli couldn't resist messing with him a little more.

"I figured you were joking," he replied with a nod. "I mean, the way you described her made her sound like a total prude. I'm sure you know from experience that _that's_ not true."

Just like Eli expected, KC's eyes widened. Sav's and Drew's eyebrows shot up. Eli glanced at Adam, who was holding back a laugh. He knew Eli well enough to know what he was doing.

"What do you mean?"

Eli could have burst out laughing on the spot just by the sight of KC's face. He looked like he was about to die from perverted curiosity. Eli was eating it up.

"Well, you know what she's like," he faked nonchalance, looking down at his hands. He twisted the ring around his thumb twice, and the one on his ring finger three times. He examined the faded sharpie on his nails.

"Ohh yeah, Eli's told me some pretty... interesting stories about her," Adam agreed, playing along. Eli glanced at him, silently thanking him for joining the fun. KC looked like he was going to wet himself.

"Stories? About what?"

"This is weird," Drew interrupted once more. Eli mentally high-fived Drew for leaving KC hanging. It was perfect timing. The boys turned from the game and looked at Drew, who was making a face at his phone.

"Alli sent me a picture of all this make up, and she asked me to choose a lipstick color," he sounded puzzled as he pressed a button on his phone. "But the lighting is weird in the picture, like she's shining a flashlight on it. It kinda looks like the picture was taken outside, but why would Alli be putting on makeup outside?"

Drew's phone beeped again. He opened the next message, and made another face.

"Okay, now this one says 'knock on wood,' and it has a winking face. What does that even-"

The five boys jumped a foot off the couch as their ears were suddenly met with the roar of someone pounding as hard as they could on the door. Even Eli was startled, and he looked at Adam, his green eyes wide with shock and wonder.

"Oh shit! I forgot to lock the-" Adam was cut off when the doorknob jerked and the door swung open, slamming into the wall. The boys nearly had simultaneous heart attacks when a swarm of bodies came charging in, accompanied by a chorus of battle cries.

Eli was overwhelmed by the sudden ambush, but he started to realize what was going on shortly after one of the bodies pounced on him. He looked up to see Clare's devious grin and realized that Alli's girls' night had come to take over Adam's and Drew's guys' night.

"_Thank you_ for saving me from football," Eli told his girlfriend, and he leaned forward for a kiss. Clare clamped her hand down over his mouth, and he looked at her, surprised.

"After this, you're going to _wish_ you were still watching the game!" Clare teased, her voice thick with a devilish playfulness. Eli's eyebrows raised in curiosity and anticipation. He knew what was coming would be torture, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

He pushed Clare off of him the second he saw the pink, glittery lip gloss in her hand. He jumped off the couch and ran, but Clare was too fast for him. She tackled him, pinned him to the ground, and attacked him with lip gloss. He tried to fight her off, but he was laughing too hard.

"There," Clare climbed off of Eli, standing over him triumphantly once she'd smeared the nasty stuff all over his mouth. Eli sat up, looking around the room, and he smiled at what he saw.

Alli was in Drew's lap, facing him, trying to put glittery blue eyeshadow on him, but he tried to cover his face. She had already succeeded in putting an obnoxious magenta lipstick on him, and she did a pretty good job of making it look good. Next to them, Holly J was patting Sav's cheeks with blush while he struggled to push her off, and Eli recognized Holly J's friend Fiona Coyne trying to put as many girly hair clips in Adam's hair, his hat in her hand. Alli's friend Jenna was chasing KC around the couch with a feather boa and blue mascara.

"Why did you stop at lip gloss?" Eli asked Clare, smirking. He grabbed Clare's legs and pulled her down, and she fell onto Eli's lap. She adjusted her position so that she was more comfortable, and she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"You already wear so much makeup," she responded, cocking an eyebrow. "I didn't want you to look like a hooker."

"Oooh, good call," Eli replied, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Clare smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Eli should've pulled away to tease her, but he wanted to kiss her more than she wanted to kiss him.

"Mm," Clare was grinning when the kiss ended. Eli couldn't fight his own smile. "You taste like pineapple."

Eli licked the gloss off his lips. She was right.

"You know, I don't think this shade really matches my eyes," Eli replied, faking a lisp and batting his eyelashes. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Well, Alli did bring about twelve different colors. I could always try another shade. In fact, why don't I let you wear all of them, and we can compare?"

"On second thought, glittery pineapple pink? Excellent choice."

"Thought so," Clare teased. "By the way, like my pajamas?"

Eli was so distracted by the girls' makeup ambush that he hadn't noticed what Clare was wearing. He looked over her body and his eyes widened. The pink, silky night gown came down to Clare's mid-thighs, and black lace lined the top and bottom. It hugged her body in all the right places. Eli figured he shouldn't doubt Drew so much.

"Victoria's Secret?"

Clare nodded. "Don't underestimate me," she replied, and she leaned in for another kiss. Eli let his eyes fall shut and grabbed Clare's hips. He stuck one leg out, grinning against Clare's lips when he felt KC trip over it and fall. He opened one eye, loving the completely dumbfounded look on KC's face when he looked to see what tripped him and saw what Clare was wearing.

Damn, maybe football wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Team Drew

**Team Drew**

**(A/N: This will make more sense if you read my oneshot The Chocolate Hearse Scene beforehand.)**

Eli leaned back in the couch. He looked at the TV, examining the names of the two football teams. He tried to choose a team to support for the night.

"My type is..." Eli stalled for a moment, thinking of the right words. "Something very different from the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders."

He glanced over at Drew, who caught his eye for a moment. He bit his lip when Eli subtly raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Very_ different."

Drew felt his stomach knot up as Eli smirked and turned back to the game. He exhaled sharply, trying to focus his own attention on the big-screen TV, but he was distracted. God, he'd sworn he would forget what happened last month. He had _never_ gotten intimate with his brother's best friend. _Nothing_ happened that day. Eli swung by Degrassi to pick him up from football practice as a favor, just because he was already on his way to their house to visit Adam, and that was all. They stopped by the comic store. They pulled over to wait for the rain to pass... and they just sat there. That was all.

Drew took out his phone, frantically trying to find a picture of Alli. His _girlfriend._ God, did the camera feature always load so slowly?

"OHHHHH!" Adam, Sav, and KC shouted simultaneously, Adam's more feminine voice standing out. Drew looked up from the picture of his beautiful girlfriend to the TV screen.

"Ohh, look! They all fell down again. That's so exciting!" Eli cheered, his tone drenched in sarcasm. He clapped in mock-excitement. Adam punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't be a dick," he chided. Eli smirked.

"Hey, Drew, you're almost outta chips," Sav pointed out, his mouth full and his eyes still locked on the television. Drew glanced over to see the large clear bowl that had once been full of barbecue Utz now almost empty in Sav's lap.

"Someone's hungry," he teased, but Sav didn't react. He was too immersed in the game. Drew leaned back in his seat.

"Hey Adam, wanna get some more chips?"

"What? Hell no, you get them yourself!" Adam averted his eyes from the screen and shot his brother a look. "And while you're at it, get us some cake."

"No way, you want cake, then you get it yourse-"

"Sweet! You have cake?" Sav interrupted.

"Do you have ice cream too?" KC asked.

Drew shot a pleading look at Adam, who smiled sweetly in return. Drew sighed, getting up.

"Okay, I'll get the cake, _and_ some ice cream," Drew surrendered. He made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Cake," he muttered to himself as he opened the refrigerator. It wasn't hard to find: its pink-and-white box took up a good portion of the top shelf of the fridge.

Once he'd set the box on the counter, Drew quickly retrieved two pints of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer and set them down by the cake box. He had just removed the top of the box when a voice from behind startled him.

"Hey."

Drew whipped around to see both the first and last person he wanted to see that night. Eli was grinning, his hands in the pockets of his skinny gray jeans.

"Uh, hey. What're you doing in here?" Drew asked, trying to act casual. He went back to what he was doing. He opened the cabinets in front of him and took out five bowls. He heard Eli take a step closer.

"Football's not really my thing," he replied casually. Drew could almost feel him smirking. "But you probably gathered that."

Drew smiled. He tried his best to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach, especially as Eli took another step closer. Drew found a cake knife in the drawer and started cutting a corner piece for Adam.

"I figured maybe you could use some company." Drew tried to ignore the very subtle yet evident flirtatiousness in Eli's voice. He set Adam's piece down in a bowl and began to cut another.

"Wanna help out?" Drew asked, summoning as much self-confidence as he could. Usually he was so good at talking to people, but Eli had a gift for intimidation. "You can put ice cream in the bowls while I cut the cake."

"Sounds good to me," Eli replied, and Drew swallowed hard when Eli came up next to him, purposely allowing their bodies to touch. He took the ice cream scooper and popped off the top of the carton labeled _Neapolitan Dynamite._

"That cake sure has a lot of chocolate," Eli pointed out, and Drew turned to see him smirking, his eyes fixed on what he was doing. He felt his hand tremble a little as the knife sank into the cake.

"Guess it does," Drew barely managed to say. Why the hell was he still talking to him? He knew what he was going to say next.

"Kinda reminds me of that Panthers campfire you told me about that one afternoon," Eli continued. Drew mentally groaned. He knew exactly where this was going, and he was pulling himself into the deepest of shit.

"Oh yeah? I uh, don't remember." Drew mentally slapped himself. If that didn't say _you totally fucked with my mind and now all I can think about is eating chocolate off your body, you devious, sexy little bastard_ then he didn't know what did.

"You don't? It was that really rainy day when I picked you up from football practice, remember?" Eli put the ice cream scoop down. Drew would've suggested that he go back to serving the ice cream and shut up about that afternoon, but Eli had already filled all the bowls. _Shit._

"Turns out you really like comics," Eli continued, sounding humorous and not seductive for a change. Drew chuckled.

"But then the rain got worse..." Drew's heart skipped a beat when Eli rested his hand on his shoulder, bringing his lips closer to his ear. "And I had to pull over. So we sat alone together in my car."

Eli squeezed Drew's shoulder, and he drew in a shaky breath. This whole "pretending nothing happened" thing wasn't working out.

"Oh... d-did we? I guess I kinda remember that. Y... yeah." The stuttering definitely gave him away, and he mentally swore at himself. Eli had him right where he wanted him. Again.

"You don't sound too sure," Eli mused. He didn't smirk, but Drew was sure he wanted to. He looked down to see Eli's hand drift closer to the cake.

"Maybe this will jog your memory?" he suggested, scooping up a mound of chocolate frosting with his hand and smearing it onto Drew's mouth. It wasn't long before Drew felt Eli's warm, wet tongue graze the skin by his lips.

"You tasted like chocolate," Eli whispered, setting the ice cream scoop down on the counter. He continued to rub Drew's shoulder and brought his other hand to cup the side of Drew's neck. "Just like now."

Drew felt his lower lip trembling slightly as his mouth hung open. He shut his eyes when Eli kissed his jaw, sucking the chocolate off.

Drew gave in quickly once Eli's hand drifted from his shoulder to his crotch, and he grabbed the shorter boy by his waist and pulled him to his body. Eli grinned, knowing he'd won, and he put both hands on either side of Drew's thick neck. Drew leaned down and mashed his ravenous lips against Eli's.

This kiss was nothing shy of the first time they'd fooled around, and Drew let his hands slip lower on Eli's body as he became immersed in the heat. God, if he'd remembered just how good a kisser Eli was, he wouldn't have tried to resist so much. Still, maybe the resistance was what got Eli going, and that excited Drew. He pulled Eli closer.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys needed any-"

KC's voice brought Eli and Drew's kissing to an abrupt halt, and they whipped their heads to the side to look at him. Drew didn't miss the thin rope of saliva that connected his lips with Eli's for a moment when the shorter boy withdrew his tongue.

Drew considered how the situation must have looked. KC walked in the kitchen expecting to see the two casually chatting while filling bowls with sweets. Instead he saw the tall and muscular quarterback groping the school misfit's ass, the two boys engaged in a passionate lip battle. KC had every right to make the face he was making.

"Um," was all KC managed to get out. He put his hands in his pockets, blinking his wide dark eyes at the couple. Eli looked at Drew awkwardly, at a loss for words.

"We were just-"

"No, no, you don't have to explain," KC interrupted Drew, taking a step back. Eli nodded slowly.

"You can um... continue," KC added. "I'll stay out of it."

He was soon out of the kitchen, and Drew looked back at Eli.

"We should probably... get back to the living room," Drew suggested awkwardly. Eli looked away and nodded slowly.

"Good idea," he agreed. He didn't move, though, and Drew was confused.

"Um, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you let go of my ass?"

Drew's face reddened, and he released his grip immediately. Eli let go of his neck and took a step back. Drew scratched the back of his neck while Eli fixed his shirt, both boys trying to make the moment less awkward. Drew was the first to speak.

"I guess _now_ we should go to the living room." He picked up three of the bowls, attempting to keep the third from falling. Eli took the other two and the bag of chips on the table and followed him into the other room.

"Sorry we took so long," Drew told the other three boys. He looked at KC, who gave him a knowing look. He handed a bowl to KC and one to Sav, taking a seat with his own. Eli sat down and handed one of his bowls to Adam. He set the bag of chips on the table, and Sav snatched it immediately.

"Who's winning?" Drew asked, trying to keep his mind on the game. Next to him, Eli was leaning back, grinning triumphantly, obviously more focused on what happened in the kitchen.

"Um, the Cowboys," Sav answered, pouring the barbecue chips into the bowl in front of him. He made a face at Drew.

"And, uh... why is there chocolate all over your mouth?"

Drew's eyes widened, and Eli burst out laughing.

Damn, maybe football wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
